Kamen Rider Agito (Rider)
Kamen Rider Agito may refer to any the following characters. Shouichi Tsugami.jpg| Shouichi Tsugami|link=Shouichi Tsugami Yukina_Sawaki.jpg| Yukina Sawaki (deceased, committed suicide)|link=Yukina Sawaki File0817.jpg| Shouichi Maguichi (S.I.C. Hero Saga)|link=Shouichi Maguichi Fake_Agito.png| Fake Kamen Rider Agito (deceased)|link=Fake Agito 20090412 680561.jpg| Shouichi Ashikawa|link=Shouichi Ashikawa Bujin Rider Agito.jpg| Kamen Rider Bujin Agito|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Agito Agito's Forms is the first of Agito's numerous forms. This form harnesses the power of the earth, turning Tsugami's entire body into a lethal weapon, with bone-crushing blows and crippling locks. Of all the forms, the golden Ground Form is the most balanced, with power, speed and strength working in harmony to make the most of its capabilities. At its peak, the Cross Horn crest upon his head expands, pushing all of Agito's capabilities to their fullest, emanating beneath his feet, into his legs to execute his , a jump kick of incredible raw power and force; with a force of 30-tons, or with the Machine Tornador, the , jumping off the Machine Tornador at full speed, and , which involves ramming the side of the Machine Tornador into the enemy. Ground Form has also been shown to be able to use a . - Dragon's Eye Forms= is the second form of Agito, triggered when Shouichi activated the left switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Blue Dragon's Eye." The blue "Storm Form" harnesses the power of wind through the left arm, and imparts the form with supernatural agility and reflexes. The most nimble of forms, Storm Agito maneuvers with such swiftness and cunning that its movements parallel foresight. This form also carries a signature - a folding, twin-bladed pole arm that serves as Agito‘s primary means of attack while in Storm Form. But, however superior in overall speed and agility, the Storm Form is by far the weakest in comparison to the other forms, in terms of power and strength. His final attack is , whipping up a powerful gale by twirling the open Storm Halberd at rapid speeds, blowing away everything in the general vicinity, and gaining swing-momentum for a finishing strike, and with the Machine Tornador, the . - Flame= Flame Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 195cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10t (right arm)/5t (left arm) *'Kicking Power': 7t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 5.5 seconds *'Senses': x30 *'Defense': 8/10 The is the third of Agito's forms to be revealed, triggered by activating the right switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Red Dragon's Eye." The searing power of flame flows through the right arm and blesses the red body of the Flame Form with incredible strength. Aside from its apparent superiority in the areas of power and defense, the Flame Form possesses phenomenal heightened senses; his senses have increased to point where an enemy's presence - whether distant, hidden, and/or invisible to the naked eye - can be detected with frightening precision. This form also has exclusive access to the , using it in his attack which anything he slices with the blade is reduced to ashes, or the stronger with an additional Flame Saber to deliver a double saber-stroke attack. With the Machine Tornador, Flame Form is able to use the . - Trinity= Trinity Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 195 cm *'Base weight': 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7t (left); 10t (right) *'Kicking Power': 15t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 4.5 seconds *'Senses': x30 *'Defense': 8/10 In the brief instance when he was able to recover his memory, Shouichi revealed the power to invoke a new level of transformation possessing extraordinary properties of Ground, Storm, and Flame forms: the . This form's capabilities, a combination of all three, harness the strongest qualities of Agito's powers and execute the forms' finishing attacks. In this form, Agito can wield both Storm Form's Storm Halberd and Flame Form's Flame Saber. Unfortunately, when Shouichi once again loses his memory, the power of the Trinity Form was sealed away. But by this time, he was able to route the forces of the Dark Army and the Crow Queen Lord using the Trinity Form's awesome powers. His final attacks are , using both the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber in one decisive strike, and , a powerful drop kick attack, unlike his normal Rider Kick in Ground Form, infused with the powers of Storm and Flame Forms, similar to Black RX's RX Kick. }} - Super Forms= , known as "the power awakening to infinite possibilities," is born when Shouichi learned to channel his fighting spirit into power. The transition was rough on Shouichi's body, as he was virtually incapacitated during the emergence of this new power. But as they manifest, the nature of the power became clear; and it is one not easily controlled. The Burning Form amplifies and translates Agito's fury into power; thus the greater his rage, the more powerful the Burning Form became, as seen in his attack. His signature weapon, the , is a dual-bladed weapon capable of two modes: , as a dual-blade sword, and , as paired blades. Burning Form uses the "Single Mode" exclusively for his , cutting down the enemy with lethal blazing strokes. Out of all of Agito's forms, Burning Form is the slowest of them all. - Shining= Shining Form Rider Statistics *'Height': 195cm *'Weight': 95kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 25t *'Kicking Power': 45t *'Maximum Jump Height': 75m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 4 seconds *'Senses': x45 *'Defense': 10/10 , also known as the "evolution of infinite possibilities," was true form of Burning Form and awakened by the light of the sun. It was an evolution unlike anything ever anticipated by the Overlord, born when Shouichi molts after having mastered his power in Burning Form. Although the power of his fists remain unchanged, all other attributes being pushed to their peak, making Shining Form Agito's greatest form. In Shining Form, Agito wields the Shining Caliber in as paired blades for his high-speed attack. His final attack is , concentrating the Agito Power before him to accelerate to supersonic speeds as he executes with a more powerful version of Ground Form's Rider Kick, piercing his enemy with extreme force. In Movie War 2010, it was shown that Agito Shining can also perform the that was used by Ashikawa. - Mirage Agito= Miracle Agito Rider Statistics *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 88kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 12t *'Kicking Power': 28t *'Maximum Jump Height': 60m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m per 4 seconds After the transformation, Maguichi becomes . Visually, he resembles a white colored Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form with an extended left horn and a small cape extending from his left shoulder. This form boasts extraordinary physical prowess, enough to overwhelm Agito Shining Form and Kamen Rider Gills Exceed. However, Maguchi is the only Agito to use this form. }} - Final Form Ride= Agito Tornador In Kamen Rider Decade, Decade used the Final FormRide that allow transforms Agito Ground Form into the , a hoverboard similar to the Machine Tornador in Slider Mode. On the Agito Tornador, Decade executes Final AttackRide slash attack with the Ride Booker in Sword Mode called the which is similar to Agito Flame Form's Saber Brake Slash. }} Flawed Agitos Kamen Rider Gills.jpg|'Kamen Rider Gills' Ryo Ashihara Shouichi Ashikawa Kamen Rider Another Agito.jpg|'Kamen Rider Another Agito' Kaoru Kino Koji Majima (SIC) Rider Cards Several Rider Cards allow Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade to access the power of Agito. *'KamenRide Card': Regained when Tsukasa teaches Shouichi (and Yuusuke) that you can't run away from your problems. Decade uses this card to assume the form of Agito's Ground Form. A KamenRide: Agito card is also possessed by Diend, which he uses to summon Agito. Used in the World of Decade, summoning Agito alongside Super-1 and Black RX to fight Doctor Shinigami and the Dai-Shocker Soldiers in the 7-Eleven promotional campaign. Kamen Ride Agito.jpg|KamenRide: Agito KRD-Decade_Agito.png|Decade as Agito Ground Form *'Final KamenRide Card': When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Agito Shining card summons Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form, armed with the Shining Caliber. Using the Agito Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a double Shining Clash-style attack alongside Agito Shining Form. Final Kamen Ride Agito Shining.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Agito Shining *'FormRide Cards': The Agito FormRide Cards allow Decade to assume the alternate forms. Accessing these forms also grants Decade the use of any weapon exclusive to that form. **'Agito Flame': Decade assumes Agito's Flame Form. **'Agito Storm': Decade assumes Agito's Storm Form. Form Ride Agito Flame.jpg|FormRide: Agito Flame Form Ride Agito Storm.jpg|FormRide: Agito Storm *'Final FormRide Cards': The Agito Tornador card transforms Agito into a hoverboard similar to the Machine Tornador Slider Mode. Final Form Ride Agito Tornador.jpg|Agito Tornador *'Final Attack Ride Card': On the Agito Tornador, Decade executes a slashing attack called the Decade Tornado which is similar to Agito's Saber Brake Slash. The same card can be used by Decade while as Agito, executing Agito's Rider Kick. Final Attack Ride Agito.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Agito Appearances * Kamen Rider Agito **Episode 1: The Warrior's Awakening **Episode 2: Blue Storm **Episode 3: My Transformation **Episode 4: Puzzle Decoding **Episode 5: The Third Warrior **Episode 6: Sorrowful Monstrous Fist **Episode 7: A Piece of a Memory **Episode 8: Sword of Red Flames **Episode 9: The Two G3s **Episode 10: Silver Points and Lines **Episode 11: The Past Tied Together **Episode 12: The Crash in the Lake! **Episode 13: Dad's Clue **Episode 14: The Strongest Kick **Episode 15: A Trap Begins **Episode 16: A Suspicious Woman… **Episode 17: Capture Tactics! **Episode 18: The New Boss **Episode 19: Breakup Decision? **Episode 20: That Awakening **Episode 21: Rampaging Power **Episode 22: Fateful Showdown **Episode 23: The Qualified Person **Episode 24: The Flawless Machine **Episode 25: Another Clash! **Episode 26: Restored Memories (Agito) **Episode 27: Ryo Dies… **Episode 28: That Summer Day **Episode 29: A Numerical Mystery?! **Episode 30: Hidden Power **Episode 31: A Person's Whereabouts **Episode 32: Gills' Resurrection **Episode 33: The Enemy Who Appeared **Episode 34: Summoning Souls to Meet **Episode 35: The Mysterious Messiah **''Kamen Rider Agito Special: A New Transformation'' **''Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4'' **Episode 36: The Fourth Man **Episode 37: The Warrior of Darkness **Episode 38: The True Form… **Episode 39: Gills Howl **Episode 40: United Front! **Episode 41: Light and Darkness **Episode 42: The Akatsuki **Episode 43: The Darkness that Begins to Move **Episode 44: Dad and Older Sister and... **Episode 45: Stolen Power **Episode 46: Warriors, Those Bonds **Episode 47: The Mystery of the Sky! **Episode 48: The Governor of Stars **Episode 49: Footsteps of Destruction **Episode 50: Now, Time to Battle **Episode 51/Finale: AGITΩ *''Kamen Rider Agito: Three Great Riders'' * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 13: Awakening: Tornado of Souls **Episode 14: Super Den-O Beginning **Episode 26: RX! Dai-Shocker Attack **Episode 27: Black × Black RX **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' **Episode 31/Finale: The Destroyer of Worlds * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53/Finale: Neverending Story * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! ** Gaim Chapter ** Wizard Chapter **''Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei'' * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm Part. I: Legend Rider Stage'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen }} Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Agito Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Heisei Era Riders